


Antivan Vacation

by Viking_woman



Series: Together-verse: Iwyn/Solas/Ellana OT3 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alcohol, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vacation Time, non-related lavellans, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_woman/pseuds/Viking_woman
Summary: Iwyn, Ellana and Solas are on a beach vacation. They love each other very much.





	1. Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Ellana Lavellan belongs to the amazing [Buttsonthebeach ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsonthebeach/)
> 
> This is two related drabbles.

“I got snacks and wine,” Solas says, holding up a canvas bag. Iwyn and Ellana are both resting on beach towels, their heads in the shade and their feet on the bright white sand. Iwyn is reading, and Ellana has her eyes closed, but she is not asleep. Both of them look at him and smile at his announcement, brilliant happiness that makes his heart stutter. 

“What did you get?” Ellana asks, and sits up, cross legged in the shade. He sits across from her, on his own towel. 

“Wine sounds great,” Iwyn says, and puts down her Lyread. 

He pulls the chips and nuts and dates he got at the store from his bag, along with the white wine and the plastic glasses. 

“Hopefully this should last the entire afternoon.” They have nowhere to be but here, and nothing to do but relax. 

Ellana goes for dates, sticky and rich in flavor – he already tried them on the way back, and then some nuts. 

“Hopefully the wine is cold,” she says. 

He shakes his head. 

“The one I wanted wasn’t in the fridge. But it’s not a problem.” He grins and calls a small bit of magic. Frost covers the bottle, melting in the hot air as unscrews the cap and pours three glasses. It’s been a while since he used this trick, but he still knows how. He smirks. 

“Useful,” Iwyn says, and grabs a glass. 

“I knew we kept him around for reason,” Ellana says, and takes a sip of her own. 

“It’s not the only one.” Iwyn leans in and kisses Ellana, and when she is done, Ellana kisses him, all sweet dates and tart wine and soft lips. He feels hot and it has nothing to do with the Riviani climate. 

“Thank you, harusha, for going shopping.” 

They sit awhile, drinking and eating and then Ellana declares she wants to go swimming. Solas decides against it, and Iwyn returns to her book. 

He falls asleep, he thinks, for when he opens his eyes again, Ellana is back. Water and sand cling to her body, she is lying on her stomach, letting the sun dry her. The wine is almost gone. Ellana’s back is so inviting, and he reaches so he can run his hands over her, brushing the sand from the small of her back. He kisses her there, and he wants to kiss her further down, to slide her bikini off. 

“Solas,” Ellana sighs.  
“Are you too hot, ma lath?” 

He breathes frost on her spine, and she shivers.

“That feels so good. Go on.”

He does it again, and again and Ellana turns over, and he kisses her stomach. Iwyn has put down her reading, and she watches them intently. 

“Too bad this beach is so busy. I’d fuck you both right here if it wouldn’t get me arrested,” Iwyn says. He groans, and his cock jumps, and Ellana laughs. 

They return to their vacation cabin before the afternoon has turned to evening.


	2. Coffee

Iwyn wakes shortly after sunrise. They might be on vacation, but she is awake, and the sun is up. She leaves Ellana and Solas in the bed and slips out of the bedroom. 

The beach house has big windows everywhere, including the kitchen, and there is no need to turn on the lights. She starts the coffeemaker, just in case. Ellana might wake up soon. 

The floorplan is big and open and Iwyn walks around the table, past the couch, where she pauses and smiles. They didn’t quite make it to the bedroom last night. Not at first, at least. She lets her thoughts linger; Solas, on his knees in front of both of them. She relishes spending every night with her lovers, nowhere to be but together, none of them needing to rush off. 

Iwyn opens big sliding doors to the balcony and steps outside. It’s still a little chilly and very quiet. None of the neighbors are awake yet. She breathes in the air and the sea, she can see the ocean crashing against the rocks just a few yards away. The sky is big and pink. It’s peaceful and beautiful here. 

Iwyn doesn’t know how long she stands there, looking at the crashing waves, but the sun is higher and warmer and the sky is blue when Ellana joins her, coffee in her hand. 

“Good morning, Ellana.” 

“ ‘morning.” 

“You have coffee.”

“Thank you. It’s still early.” Ellana leans her elbows on the railing, looking at Iwyn and not the sea.

“No one forced you to get up,” she grins. 

“I know. But I’m awake.”

“Mhmm.” Iwyn leans in and kisses Ellana’s soft, soft lips. “Coffee breath.”

“You made it.” Ellana kisses her again. 

“Do you want to go swimming?” She almost wants to keep kissing, to go back inside, to the couch – but she needs movement, and she suspect Ellana does too, maybe more than her. 

“The beach is too far.” 

“Let’s just jump off the cliffs.”

Ellana nods, and in no time they have changed. Iwyn kisses Solas cheek and tells him they are going swimming. He grumbles something, and hugs his pillow and keeps sleeping. The women climb over the railing and onto the cliffs. 

The waves are rough, but they are both strong swimmers. It’s a little cold still, for the sea, but they swim and move and jump off the cliffs and Iwyn doesn’t mind. At some point, Iwyn notices Solas on the balcony, but when she gestures at him to come, he just shakes his head. A moment later he gone. 

They make their way back, and Ellana puts her hand in Iwyn’s. It’s a short distance, but long enough for her heart to leap. Simple and true and amazing. 

Solas is cooking breakfast, eggs and bacon and Orlesian toasts. It smells amazing, and Iwyn’s stomach grumble. 

“Vhenans,” Solas says, when they pass by the kitchen. 

“The water was great,” Ellana says. “You missed out.”

“Too early for swimming. And I thought you might be hungry.”

Solas smiles at them. He is wearing a white button down, with the sleeves rolled up and the collar open. Who cooks bacon in a white shirt? Not that she is complaining. Despite his sun-screen spell, his freckles are more prominent, and she wants to kiss every one of them. Later. They have all the time in the world, and she is hungry. 

Iwyn still goes to kiss him, Ellana’s hand in hers. 

He tastes like coffee, and love.


End file.
